One Shots - Requests
by randomcc
Summary: You request scenes, pairings, situations etc..
1. Chapter 1

I've had a few emails about updating. I haven't written in a while, but to get back into it, I thought I'd so a simple request fanfic.

You request scenes/ pairings/ whatever and I will give them a go, writing one shots.

You know my style, so keep it M rated.


	2. Chapter 2

Right, I hope you enjoy this. I like the requests, please review, hopefully I'll write another one soon.

* * *

They were in Ireland, walking along a country lane.

'I really don't know why you insisted on wearing.. those' Liam said looking down at Carla's heeled boots.

'What! I didn't think you'd drag me down a muddy path, _you_ said we were going straight to the pub' Carla said angrily, her head up in annoyance.

'Yeah, but you've been to Ireland loads, you know we walk, and you know what it's like!' Liam said laughing at her.

'Oh, quit laughing' Carla said as Liam shrugged.

'Mardy old cow you can be, you know that' he responded as she grumbled to herself.

'Right, that's it, you can go and get the car, I'm not moving' Carla said stopping by a tall tree.

'Oh for gods sake Carla, grow a back bone, I were only teasing!' Liam said as Carla mimicked him.

'I'm not moving Lee' Carla said before leaning against the tree.

Liam swallowed as he watched her body rest against the tree, her arse sticking out, her legs endless in her heels, her hand authoritatively on her hip.

'What!' Carla said noticing Liam just standing there.

He slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans, holding them firmly against his side so as to conceal his growing erection.

'Eh, nothing' Liam said looking down.

'So, are you going to get the car or what, I mean it Liam, I am not walking' Carla said.

Liam tried to look away but he couldn't. His eyes were fixated on her plump, soft lips, the way her breasts rose as she breathed, the way her arse stuck out, so shapely and delicious.

'Liam!' Carla said growing annoyed at the way he was ignoring her.

'You know, you don't half look sexy right now' Liam said, swallowing slightly, chuckling.

Carla raised an eyebrow, making a face at him.

'You don't half look terrified, what you scared of Lee' she smirked, her eyes gazing down his body, her smirk only intensifying when she was the huge bulge in his jeans that he was desperately trying to conceal.

'Aye, I might go and get that car now eh' Liam said, his cheeks reddening.

'Aye, I've got a better idea now' Carla grinned mischievously, moving away from the tree and slinking towards him, swaying her hips a little as she approached him.

Liam bit his bottom lip, she had _that_ look in her eyes, the one that turned him on so badly.

'Cat got ya tongue Lee?' Carla said, leaning in so her breath mingled with his.

'No, you're in my way though' Liam said trying to avoid Carla's prying eyes.

He knew she had him though.

His cock was growing ever harder, his jeans straining, Carla looked down, smiling to herself before bringing her eyes up to meet his.

'Someone is _very very_ horny right now' Carla said giving Liam a look he couldn't ignore or resist.

Her lips were just inches from his, her body practically pressed up against him.

'Mm, then you better satisfy me, better you' Liam whispered, playing her game and leaning in.

For a moment he thought she was playing with him, she hesitated before finally responding, letting her lips brush his, her tongue slip inside his mouth and toy with his.

The kiss quickly became more heated, more passionate, their heads tilting from side to side as Liam walked her back until her back was pinned up against the tree she'd been leaning on earlier.

His hands moved to her waist, moving the fabric of her shirt up so his hands could caress her skin.

He leaned in, his erection pressing against her lower stomach, making her ever aware of his arousal.

His hands moved quickly up her waist, over her rib cage and round her back, his fingers struggling to undo her bra clasp.

Carla found herself panting slightly as she pulled his hips towards hers, hooking her fingers into the belt loops of his jeans.

He wanted her, there and then, rough and ready.

Before he knew it his shirt was off and she was hungrily running her hand over the bulge in his jeans, tilting her head to one side to allow him to plant kisses down her neck, hesitating to suck firmly on her pulse point.

'Liam' Carla moaned, her voice breathy as his hand caressed her bare breast beneath her shirt.

And then he moved her round, so she was leaning towards the tree, and he standing behind her. He let his hands slip into her jeans, pulling them down to just above her knees so he could access her.

He let his hand slid up her inner thigh, the heat radiating from her. She was so wet already as his fingers slid over her folds and deep inside her hot tightness.

Her gasps made his cock ache for her, she longed to feel him deep inside her, pushing back and forth inside her over and over.

She could hear his belt fall to the floor, this jeans drop to the ground, and she could feel the hardness of his thick cock against her arse.

She wanted to tell him to hurry, to fuck her right now but she couldn't loose her cool, her focus.

Slowly she straightened up, turning round as seductively as she could with her jeans at her knees and looked at him, biting down on her bottom lip, knowing it send him wild.

'Take these off me' she demanded, her voice steady as she let her eyes appreciate him.

Liam bent down, slowly, not taking his eyes off her as he gently pulled her jeans down, letting her step out of them.

And then he let his eyes move down, down her body, whilst his hands slid up between her legs and nudged her thighs apart.

He leaned in, letting his tongue tantalise her inner thigh before he finally moved to where she wanted him, running up the length of her pussy, dragging over her bud before settling on her clit, moving in slow circular motions, evoking breathy moans from her.

He moved his hand up the back of her thigh, caressing her arse as he flicked his tongue back and forth over the clit, before letting his fingers brush over her arse hole, the dual pleasure throwing her over the top.

She almost screamed as she came wildly, biting down on her lip and pulling head towards her, his tongue lapping up her orgasm, his hand supporting her as she rode out the constant waves of bliss he'd drawn from her.

'Someone tastes amazing' Liam said finally standing up, leaning in to kiss her lips, letting her taste herself.

She let out of pleasurable sigh, taking his cock firmly in her hand, running it back and forth along his length, desperate to entice the same intense orgasm she'd just experienced out of him.

Liam looked down at her through narrowed eyes, his lower half radiating with arousal.

He couldn't wait any longer, her suprised her as he bent down, picking her up and pinning her against the tree. But her response was instantanious as her legs tightened around his middled, letting him finally move and angle his hips, the head of his cock settling against her wet folds.

He longed to slide his cock up and down along her, tease her, but he didn't have the patience and with one hard, quick thrust he was deep inside her, her heat and tightness incredible.

His thrusts were aggressive and quick and passionate, her moans loud and guttural.

She gripped his back, pulling him against her, wishing it not to stop. She could feel his cock sliding in and out of her, over and over again, thicker and harder than she could ever have imagined.

He tightened his grip on her legs, pulling them up as he slowed his pace a little, moving his hips to the side so he could enter her move deeply. She cried out, closing her eyes as she satisfied her, pushing her hard against the tree so he could free his hand up and move it to her clit, brushing his thumb teasingly over her to maximise her pleasure and throw her over the edge once more.

He knew he was close too, he'd waited for so fucking long to do this, and she was insane.

'Liam, harder, oh god' Carla moaned, her face erotic and beautiful all at once as she neared orgasm, her pussy tightening over and over in continuous waves around his cock, bringing him to the edge.

He felt his cock flex and swell inside her and he groaned loudly as he felt his orgasm explode through his cock and his thighs and his stomach. She felt his hot cum releasing inside her, over and over again, the warmth and the feeling too much until she was coming too, clinging to him to stop herself from falling as her body weakened.

He held her close as his orgasm finally ceased, a thin layer of sweat covering his body as he came down. Slowly he eased his cock out of her, letting her legs drop slowly to the ground, breathless.

She ran her hands through her hair, her cheeks reddened slightly with post orgasmic glow. She allowed him a second of a coy smile before her authority was back and she was demanding he pick up her clothes and that she still wanted that car.

'Just because you gave me a quicky against a tree does not mean I am walking to the pub with you. So do up your jeans and get running Leebugs' she said gesturing for him to leave.

'Unbelievable!' Liam said shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

'Aye, I thought you weren't up for Round 2' Carla as Peter entered the living room. 'I changed my mind.. being playing in my thoughts all day' he grinned as Carla leant back in her chair and looked at him. 'Mm, is that so?' she smirked. 'Mm.. I've got an hour for lunch.. so if I were you I'd be taking your clothes off' he laughed slinging his jacket onto the back of the couch. Carla bit her lip, 'Is than an order though?' she said as Peter walked towards her. 'It's a demand' he said pinning her against the soda and leaning in for a kiss. Carla smiled against his kiss, she loved it when Peter was unashamedly horny, it turned her on and she knew he loved it. The chemistry bouncing between them, she undid the buttons of his shirt, wasting no time hooking her fingers into the loops of his belt and tugging his growing bulge towards her stomach as they kissed.

He broke their kiss to pull her top over her head, dipping his head to kiss her chest as he wound his arms round her back and unclasped her bra.

'Peter, undo my skirt' Carla moaned, turning away from him so he could unzip her pencil skirt from behind. He loved the way she arched her back, accentuating her curves; he unzipped her skirt, pulling it down her legs, marvelling at the sight of her full arse and lacy thong, visible through her sheer tights.

'God, you don't know how sexy you are' he muttered as he pulled her tights and thong down over her her arse and down her legs. She gave a dirty chuckle, stepping out of the tights and turning back to face him, her hands falling to his jeans, releasing his hard member from it's constraints. She gripped his thick cock in her hands, rubbing her thumb over the swollen head as he pushed his boxers and jeans down, stepping out of them.

Peter took her hands, leading her to the couch, lovingly kissing her as she sat down. Peters cock throbbed with longing for her as he sat on the couch beside her, moving them both into position so he was lying behind her on the couch, spooning her, her back against his stomach. He could sense her excitement, her skin soft and warm, her breaths slightly laboured. He kissed her shoulder, running his hand down her body until he reached her pubic bone. She let out a gentle moan as he flicked his thumb over her clit, knowing she loved it. He spent a few moments just gently rubbing his fingers against her wet folds, moving up and down her wetness before his patience wore out.

He pulled her leg up, bringing her foot to rest on the top of his thigh. He took hold of his cock, rubbing the head against her pussy, the warmth blissful. He could sense her growing more aroused, and moved the head of his cock to her opening, gently pushing his thighs forwards and upwards, until the head of his cock sunk a few inches inside her. He moved his hand away from his cock, up her stomach, over her breasts until he was holding her chin, turning it so he could just kiss the corner of her lips from his position. Still holding her face, he thrust into her, harder this time so his entire length filled her. He watched her eyes close, and steady moans escape her lips as he began to thrust rhythmically in and out of her, her legs became limp, allowing him to thrust faster and deeper inside her. Her arse felt so soft against his lower stomach as he fucked her, his hand moving down to rub her clit, making her moans turn to cries of sheer ecstasy. He began to grow as his cock ached hungrily inside her, he watched her move her hand to her breast, half caressing, half gripping her flesh.

'Peter, fuck me harder, oh yes' Carla moaned, her voice husky with lust.

Peter groaned, pulling out of her, and sitting up. He moved himself from spooning her to kneeling between her legs, allowing her lie back on the couch. She smiled up at him, her eyes narrow and sexy, her lips red and swollen from their hungry kisses before. Peter leaned down, pecking her lips before peppering kisses down her body, over her breasts, full and their skin glowing. He took one of her nipples between his lips, feeling her back arch upwards as he nipped at it, swirling his tongue around it whilst massaging the other breast, flicking his thumb back and forth over her hardened nipple.

Her thighs squeezed his sides as he did so, urging him back inside of her. He sat up, reaching for her ankles and bringing them to rest on his shoulders so he could fuck her as deeply as he could. Shuffling forward, he took hold of his swollen cock, glistening from her juices, and guided it back inside her. He leaned forward, so their lips were only moments away from each other and he could see every emotion readable on her face. He began to rock his hips towards hers, starting slow so she could feel his thick member sliding in and out of her. She let out soft, breathy moans, her fingers tentatively stroking his arms.

Then he picked up the pace, quickly, fucking her hard and fast. He slammed his hips against hers, his balls slapping against her as he pushed his cock as far at it could go each time. She was practically screaming his name now, pulling his face against her chest, digging her nails into the back of his neck and swearing profusely as she felt her lower body ripple with pleasure.

She knew she was about to come, her body going limp as she felt herself climax. Peter sensed she was about to, slowing his thrusts and moving to kiss her lips, pulling his arse up and his cock out of her as she came, feeling her hot fluids squirt our of her. He deepened their kiss, loving the breathy sounds she was making as she came down from her orgasm.

'I love it when you do that' he whispered, smiling a little as her soft lips grazed his stubbled chin. 'I love it when you make that happen' Carla said catching his lips lovingly.

Peter chuckled lightly as he sat up, reaching for her hands and pulling her up with him. He slide his legs off the couch so he was sat normally, gesturing for her to sit on him. Her dark hair tumbled over her shoulders and she moved her leg over his lap and sat facing him. He ran his hands down her back, over her arse, squeezing the warm flesh. She took his cock in her hand, holding it steady as she moved her body down onto it, loving the feel as it slid up inside her. Peter moved her hair out of her face before moving his hands back to her arse, gently gripping it as she rocked her hips back and forth, up and down against his cock.

Peter let his head fall back against the couch, letting out groans and grunts as Carla swivelled her hips a little, the angle making it more pleasurable for Peter.

'God, Carla, keep doing that' Peter moaned as she rolled her hips against him, his cock sliding in and out of her, almost slipping out of her but not quite. The pleasure built up inside him, and he moved his hand from her arse, over her thigh and to her her clit. Rubbing it gently as he tilted his head and found her lips. He let his tongue fight hers, their breaths mixing as they both drew closer to their climax.

'Are.. you.. close baby?' Carla asked, between kisses.

'Almost' Peter groaned, thrusting his hips up against her. 'Fuck me from behind.. go wild' Carla said biting her lip just wanting to feel Peter orgasm inside her. She loved the feeling more than anything, along with his moans. It turned her on beyond belief. She climbed off him, teasing him by moving away, standing up and walking round to the back of the sofa, leaning against it, waiting for him. She played with his hair, from behind, giving him a seductive look as he stood up and followed, moving to stand behind her. She pushed her arse out, pushing it against his hard cock, letting it rub against her arse cheeks.

'You like that?' she said, looking over shoulder, smirking at the look of sheer arousal across his face. Peter grinned at her, nodding. 'You look so sexy from here' he mumbled, pressing his cock between her arse cheeks and moving his hips back and forth so it slide between them.

He knew he wouldn't last long so finally stopped and pushed his cock inside her pussy, holding her hips steady so he could pound into her. Carla could feel his cock swelling inside her, moaning at the feel of his cock inside her tightness. She tightened around him, knowing it'd send him over the edge.

Peter leaned forward, reaching for a chunk of her hair and pulling her head back, but not aggressively, just enough to make her moan, her hand coming back and gripping the wrist of his other arm that was firmly holding her hip.

'Fuck, Peter' she moaned as he went for it as hard as he could, gritting his teeth and thrust into her over and over, his orgasm fast approaching.

'Fuck, I'm going to cum' Peter groaned, his balls tensing with that familiar pleasurable buzz, his cock flexing inside Carla's pussy.

His thrusts slowed and she felt him swell inside her, moving herself back and forth along his length, feeling his grip tightening on her hip as he came, shooting his hot load deep inside her. He groaned, closing his eyes as he released himself for what seemed like longer then usual.

Finally he withdrew his cock from her, his cum dribbling out of her pussy and down her thigh. She stood up, a thin layer of sweat making her skin dewy. She turned to face him, loving the way he always pulled her in to a tender embrace after sex, initiating a gentle, deep kiss, their bodies plush against each other.

'I'm spent..' Peter said as Carla grinned. 'I can tell' Carla said cocking her head to one side. 'Mm, I think we've earn a lie in.. no?' Peter chuckled lightly. 'I think we've earned the entire day in bed' Carla said.


End file.
